Cupid Ino
by lovagirl132
Summary: What happens when Ino goes around shooting guys with cupids arrow? Chaos! SaixSaku, KibaxHina, KakaxAnko, ShikaxIno. Saisaku kibahina kakaanko shikaino. SaixSakura KibaxHinata KakashixAnko ShikamaruxIno


Me: Okies, been having a stressful couple of weeks, so sorry if I don't update for while for the Mon. High story D:

Ino: Hm...this is your longest one page story!

Me: So it is...

Ino: She does not own Naruto!

* * *

"Geeze…" Ino sighed, today her father had asked her to go pick some flowers from their garden, since today WAS Valentine's Day. And OF COURSE her father had completely forgotten to get a gift for her mother. She stared up at the sky and at the clouds she always saw Shikamaru staring at. Even though Ino had such beautiful looks, and had been given many Valentine's, none of them had caught her interest. Her eyes slowly fell to the ground as a rain cloud hovered over her head.

"I wish I had SOMETHING to make this Valentine's Day more interesting…" Just at moment, Ino heard a whizzing sound above her head. She looked up at the sky, to get hit in the face by a falling object.

"Son of a-" Another object smacked her on the head and fell next to the first. "Ow!" She rubbed the two large bumps on her head painfully before opening an eye and glaring at the two things that had ruined her perfect head holding her smart brain. (No comment…) She picked the two objects up and stared at them in her hands.

"…Why did a bow and arrow fall from the sky?" She looked curiously at the two, back up at the sky, and then back to them. The bow was a light red with long pink ribbons flowing gracefully from the handle. The arrow was long and the same red as the bow, except at the tip there was a large pink heart.

"Huh…weird looking bow and arrow for a person to be carrying around…" She clumsily set the arrow on the bow, and shakily aimed at a tree. Ino pulled back then let go, but instead of hitting the tree, it hit a bird that had been resting on it. Her eyes widened fearfully.

"Birdie! Watch ou-" She stopped just as the heart shaped arrow hit the bird then exploded into bright heart shaped fireworks. The bird lifted its head slowly then stared at the other bird next to it, before rubbing its head up and down on it. Ino lifted an eyebrow, and then looked carefully at the bird for any injuries.

"None…too bad that was the only arrow…" She looked down at the bow, just as there was a small poof of smoke. The smoke disappeared to show the same arrow right back to its original place before she had shot it.

"What the…is this some weird cupids arrow thing? Hmm…I wonder what would happen if I shot this at someone…" She looked back at the birds that were cuddling next to each other. "I should probably test this out on someone who, if this goes wrong, no one would care"

So, off Ino went to go search for her test object just in case it goes horrible wrong and kills the person, which would be…

* * *

"Kakashi!" Said ninja lifted his head from his book just as Naruto came running toward him.

"Yo." His eye crinkled showing he was smiling, then turned his attention back to his book. Naruto grinned, and then started yapping on and on about where ramen was created, who invented ramen, etc.

* * *

Ino looked down on the two boys and grinned evilly at the masked ninja, just as she set herself upon a tree branch. She set the arrow, aimed at Kakashi, and then let go. The arrow whizzed by quickly then hit Kakashi's head, before blasting the fireworks again.

* * *

Kakashi lifted his head suddenly, stood up, then ran to the forest of death. At arrival, he hid behind a tree then watched a purple haired lady scream and shout orders to a bunch of men.

_**Ba-Thump**_

Kakashi grabbed his chest where his heart suddenly started beating fast, before turning his head to look at her again, to be met with a kunai.

"Who's there!?" Anko shouted, glaring at the tree she had sensed the chakra from. Kakashi stepped out and waved a hand lazily at her. Anko let out a large breath, and then grinned over at him.

"Kakashi, try not to scare me like that again" He blinked, then walked over to her slowly. She looked at him bewildered, as he bent down on one knee, and held her hand. _What am I doing?? _Kakashi thought, since he had no control over what his body was doing. He kissed the top of her hand, before looking up at a blushing Anko's face.

"Anko, would you like to be my Valentine?" There was a loud crack sound, before Kakashi had control over his body again. _Oh no! Dammit Kakashi, so much for acting like a guy who had no interest in her._ He sighed, waiting for the worst.

"Sure I'll be your Valentine" Kakashi's visible eye widened as he looked up at her to see her blushing brightly, but still winking at him.

* * *

Ino snickered, before kissing the bow in her hand. "Finally! The thing to make my Valentine's Day fun! Alright! Time to play matchmaker!" She whispered excitedly, before poofing to her next target.

* * *

"Hag"

"Shut up Sai…"

"Hag"

"I said shut up…"

"Hag"

"Want me to break your jaw?"

"…"

"…"

"Hag"

"Dammit Sai!" Sakura shouted, before punching the boy into a tree. Sai shakily stood up with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Punch me all you want, your still a hag" Sakura twitched, before stomping farther out into the training grounds. Sai frowned slightly, and slowly followed her.

"Perfect! Sai doesn't think he's obvious, but he SO is!" She grinned evilly, before aiming an arrow at Sai. She let go, making the arrow whiz by and hit Sai in the back.

Sai suddenly stood deathly still as he lost control over his body. Way deep down an emotion flowed him entirely, causing him to watch in shock as his body moved on its own.

Sakura was sitting down at one of the trees, before she heard footsteps stand in front of her causing her to twitch.

"Go away Sai" She said, not taking her eyes off the book. She growled menacingly, before slamming her book down.

"I said go awa-" She stopped, to realize that Sai had bent down making their faces only inches away. A light blush covered her cheeks when she saw a very powerful and very visible emotion burning in his coal eyes that knocked the breath out of her.

**_Ba-Thump_**

"S-Sai…what are you…" Sai had an evil smirk covering his lips, as he crawled closer to her, and lifted her chin with a finger causing her to glare.

"Sai stop playing around…it's not funny" He bent his head to her ear, making her feel his hot breath.

"Who said I'm playing around?" Sakura tensed, as he pulled back and stared her in the eyes.

"I may not act like it Sakura, but I do deeply care and love you, especially when you have that cute little blush on your face" He made his lips a centimeter apart from hers. "Will you be my Valentine Sakura Haruno?" He said, before taking her in, in a breath taking kiss. The loud crack sound was heard, as Sai had control over his body again, and realized fully what he was doing. _I'm…kissing her…I better get ready for the attack of a lifetime…but for now I might as well enjoy it…_ Him realizing this strong emotion isn't what surprised him; it was how Sakura actually kissed him back! He opened his eyes slightly to see her green eyes hazy.

"Sai…" She muttered on his lips, just as Sai forcefully shoved his tongue in her mouth and wrestled with hers. She gently tried pushing him back.

"Sai n-no…" He just kissed her more fiercely, making her arms fall down limply. Unfortunately, he pulled back for air, his eyes also hazy. Sakura frowned, before punching him hard enough to send him head first into a tree.

"You idiot!" Sai's body slowly slid down the tree then hit the ground with a thud. He pushed a hand through his now messy hair, and stared at the ground with a fuzzy head. His eyes widened as Sakura bent down in front of him and placed her mouth near his ear.

"Of course I'll be your valentine" She whispered, before nipping his earlobe, causing him to jump, with a bright red face. She stood up, picked up her book, then walked away from the red-faced dazed boy.

* * *

Ino sat there with her mouth agape at the sight she had just seen. _Wow…that was…hot…_ Ino held her blushing face. "I'll never be able to look at them the same ever again" She muttered, before shakily standing up and running to where her new target couple was.

* * *

"Hinata!" Hinata fell backwards after being hit hard in the chest, during her training match. Kiba kneeled down next to her. She nodded slightly taken aback by how suddenly Kiba had gotten angry.

"I'm sorry Hinata…I shouldn't have taken out my frustration on you" She looked at him quizzically.

"W-What's making y-you frustrated K-Kiba-kun?" She asked him, very concerned as to what could make him so upset. He blushed brightly, then pulled on the collar of his shirt.

"Uh…I mean uh…err…it was nothing…never-"

"Oh no you don't dog-boy" Ino muttered, before shooting an arrow at Kiba.

"…" Kiba jumped suddenly, and then lost complete control of his body.

"K-Kiba-kun are you o-ok?!" She asked worriedly. Kiba looked at her with calm powerful eyes. Hinata blushed brightly; this wasn't like him at all. Kiba reached into his back pocket, took out an object, then held it out for Hinata. She took it to see she was holding a stuffed teddy bear holding a rose and a card. She looked up at Kiba was calmly playing with a loose strand of her hair. She took the note and started to read:

**Dear Hinata,**

**If I ever have the guts to give this to you, that'll be the day! Anyway, Hinata I know you have feelings for Naruto but I need to tell you this! I love you. There, I said it. Well…more like wrote it…but whatever. Anyway, I love you when you smile, laugh, walk, talk, grin, stutter; the list goes on and on. You make my heart beat really fast every time I look at you! You not even here when I'm writing this and my heart is beating at the speed of light! Ok, now I'll just place this with the teddy I'm probably will never give you.**

**-Kiba Inuzuka**

Hinata gasped, and then looked up to be met with a quick peck on the lips by Kiba. He smiled gently at her, and then took both her hands in his.

"Hinata Hyuuga, will you be my Valentine?" There was another loud crack as Kiba suddenly found himself holding the hands of the girl he has loved. She shakily smiled.

"O-Of c-course I-I'll be your V-V-V-V" Kiba grinned widely, before squeezing the girl tightly in a hug.

"Thank you Hinata! You don't know how happy you made me!" He grinned widely before taking her in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Ino squealed in delight at the cute scene before her. She looked up at the slowly darkening sky sadly. "Looks like my fun is almost over…" She sighed, and then jumped down from the branch to walk over to the hill to chat with Shikamaru.

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru" Ino mumbled as she plopped herself down next to him once she had arrived to the cloud watching hill.

"…"

"Shikamaru?" She looked at him, to see his eyes closed, as he breathed evenly. She giggled, as the wind blew his hair slightly.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps" She smiled, before her eyes trailed down to his lips that were open slightly. She bent down slightly so her face was inches away. She closed her eyes and placed a soft kiss on the sleeping Nara's mouth. When she pulled back, she saw one of Shikamaru's eyes open as he stared at her. She quickly sat up straight, a blush covering her entire body, as the Nara rolled up into a sitting position. Ino turned her head shyly to the ground, causing Nara to look up at the sky.

"Their pretty aren't they…" He muttered, after a few minutes of awkward silence on Ino's part. She turned her head to him as he glanced at her form the corner of his eye.

"The stars I mean…" Ino looked up and sure enough there were a dozen bright beautiful stars.

"Yeah…"

"But, I know something that's way prettier than them…"

"Let me guess…clouds?" He chuckled.

"Nah…" She turned her head to look at him to see him looking at her. He smirked.

"I'm looking at the prettiest thing right now, even if it is troublesome…but…would you like to be my Valentine Ino?" He leaned down and kissed her, just as the bow and arrows from before shot up into the air and disappeared forever.

_I'd love to, Shikamaru Nara_

Me: Something to help my writers block :D

Ino: MHUAHAHAHAHA!! I have the POWER!!

Me: No, I have the power -.-

Ino:...Please Read and Review...

* * *


End file.
